A Mother Knows
by Misha
Summary: A prequel to the Family Ties series. A mother knows certain things...


A Mother Knows   
By Misha

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Author's Notes- This is a brief prelude to the Family Ties series, it focuses on Ainsley and Donna's mother. I have it, so that she alone knows who Donna is and where, but she never says anything. This is setting the stage for later on. I made it this way for two reasons. Number one, I figure that if anyone would be able to recognise Donna from a grainy photograph, it would be her mother. Also, that the pain of not knowing would probably be unbearable, and that her own sister probably would not make her go through that. So, this was born. Well, that's all for now. Enjoy!

Spoilers- Up to "In This White House".

Rating- PG

* * *

Phoebe Hayes came home from yet another committee meeting, just needing to be alone. 

She had considered blowing off the meeting, but had decided against it. That was the easiest way to get into an argument with her husband, Andrew, and she just wasn't up to it.

Not today. Not on Allie's birthday.

Most days, Phoebe could push thoughts of her youngest daughter out of her mind, but not on this day.

Phoebe got up and went into her sitting room, she rummaged around until she found the container she kept hidden there. She took out one of the recent magazines that she had saved, hidden away from Andrew and her other children, out of respect for the daughter she hadn't seen face to face in nine years.

She sat down and opened it up, desperate for even glimpse of the daughter she thought about so often.

Phoebe had never told anyone that a few months after Allie ran away, she got a letter from her sister telling her that she had seen Allie and that she was okay. Nothing more than that. Not even an address for either of them.

Phoebe had been tempted to track Clarice down for more information, but thought better of it. Allie would come home when she was ready, if they forced her, they'd only push her farther away.

So, instead, Phoebe had hidden the letter away, not telling anyone of it's existence. After that, there had been no more knowledge of her daughter.

Not until a few months ago. Not until the White House Deputy Chief of Staff got shot. After that, his face was plastered on the cover of every major magazine.

Phoebe had been flipping through one such article, she hadn't really been that interested. Yes, the shooting had been horrible, so were the reasons behind it, but... There was no personal connection. He was just a man. One, who, according to her son Peter, was an arrogant jackass.

Still, Phoebe had flipped through the article and then stopped in stunned disbelief. For the article included a couple photos, including one of Josh Lyman and his assistant. The woman's face was hard to make out, yet, at the same time Phoebe recognized it. The face had changed, was older and wiser than Phoebe remembered, yet she still knew that it was her daughter.

After that, she had gone out and bought every magazine there was for the next few weeks, searching for pictures of her daughter. There were some, but most of them were of poor quality.

Still, after nine years, Phoebe would take whatever she could get.

One thing she had noticed, was that Allie had changed her name. Lyman's assistant was referred to as Donna Moss. The first part of which made sense, after all Allie's middle name had been Donatella.

Phoebe looked at one of the pictures again, wondering what she was like now, the daughter she hadn't seen in so long.

Her precious baby girl.

Allie had always been special to her, though all her children were. Allie was the baby, her last child. She had also been different than Ainsley and the boys.

Allie had marched to the beat of her own drummer instead of following her father's footsteps. She had no interest in the law, but more than that, her beliefs were very different. Allie was no Republican, in fact, she was full-fledged Democrat, and very out-spoken about her beliefs.

Which was why it didn't surprise Phoebe that she had ended up working for the Bartlett administration.

Phoebe had the feeling that her baby must feel right at home amongst those people, and she was glad, she knew how much Allie had wanted to find a place where she really belonged, yet, at the same time she was sad that this wasn't that place. That, even though, they loved her so much, Allie hadn't felt at ease in her own home. That in the end she had run from it and had never looked back.

Phoebe wondered if it was her fault, if somehow, somewhere she had failed as a parent. She didn't know and wondered if she ever would. If she'd ever be able to talk to her daughter face-to-face again. Ever be able to tell her how sorry she was and how much she loved her.

Just then, the phone rang. Phoebe put the magazine away and then stood up to answer it. Even though Phoebe knew it was impossible, just like every other time the phone rang, the wild hope that it was Allie rose up inside of her.

"Hello?" She asked, trying to control her voice.

"Mama, it's me."

Phoebe repressed sigh at hearing her elder daughter's voice.

"Ainsley." She said, glancing at the clock. "Isn't this a little early for you to be calling?"

"Well, I have some time off." Ainsley said with a sigh. "Mama, I'm switching jobs."

"Oh?" Phoebe asked.

Ainsley sighed again. "You see, I got a great new job offer and I decided to take it."

"Oh where?" Phoebe asked, wondering if Ainsley might be coming home.

"Here in DC." Ainsley told her. "You see, Mama, I was offered a job working at the White House."

"What?" Phoebe asked in shock.

"I know." Ainsley said quietly.

"This White House?" Phoebe asked her after a moment. "For Bartlett?"

"Yeah." Ainsley confirmed. "I know, it's crazy, but I feel it's my duty to serve my country. Democratic President or not."

"Good for you." Phoebe, never an active Republican like Andrew and four of their children, told her. "But, honey, you know that your father may not be thrilled."

"I know." Ainsley told her. "And I don't want to disappoint him, but..."

"I understand." Phoebe assured her. "Do you want me to break the news to him?"

"No, I have to do it. I just wanted to tell you first."

"I understand." Phoebe said again.

"I knew you would." Ainsley told her. "Mama, I have to go, I'll call back tonight, okay?"

"Alright." Phoebe agreed, before hanging up.

She stared at the phone in shock. Ainsley was going to work at the White House.

Suddenly the implications of that hit her.

Allie.

Ainsley was sure to see her sister again.

Phoebe closed her eyes. Could it be that Allie might finally be coming back?

She could only hope so. Could only hope that one day soon she might finally see her daughter again.

The End


End file.
